Vehicle-to-Vehicle (V2V) communications includes messages such as accident alerts or risky road surface warnings. These and other types of messages can be transmitted from a host vehicle to rear vehicles to inform them of the upcoming road conditions. Dedicated short range communications (DSRC) may be used for transmission of the messages.